Beach Day
by Fire The Canon
Summary: After being stuck in jobs that never end, and their youngest child heading to Hogwarts soon, Harry and Ginny decide to take their family to Australia for a holiday. In the middle of summer, it's hot there, but that's what beaches are for, right?


_**Written for Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing on HPFC (dialogue: "Yeah, well... I knew that! I was just testing to see if you knew it!"**_

* * *

 **Beach Day**

Harry and Ginny had taken their kids to the beach for a holiday. They had packed up their bags, booked a Portkey to the Gold Coast, Australia, and ended up in quite a nice hotel. Harry had taken care of paying in Muggle currency (though, he admitted, the Australian currency was a whole new learning curve), and now their children were running wildly through the apartment room, chasing each other.

There was James, the eldest. He had managed to get hold of a broom (Merlin knew where) and was now chasing his little sister around, shouting at the top of his lungs that she would be done for if she didn't run faster.

This, of course, caused their youngest child, Lily, to cry out. She was running as fast as she could through the three bedroom apartment, trying to get away from her brother.

Albus, the middle child, seemed to have no interest in what the others were doing; he was instead gawking out the window at the beautiful view.

They just didn't make beaches like that in England. From their top floor apartment, they could see three separate beaches. Below, cars drove past as people made their way to and from work; while others pulled up with surfboards or in their swim suits and towels.

It was the middle of summer in Australia, with a blaring thirty-six degree Celsius day. Those who were lucky enough to not have to work were all down at the beach.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, James!" Ginny said after Lily had crashed into her for the hundredth time, trying to escape him. "Leave her alone!"

James took only one glance at his mother, before taking off again, after a squealing Lily.

"That boy…" Ginny muttered, shaking her head.

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps it's time to take them to the beach," he suggested. "Let them run around there."

Ginny smiled. "Probably a good idea," she agreed. "Alright, kids, swim suits on."

Albus came away from the window. "We're going to the beach?" he asked excitedly.

Ginny nodded, smiling. "Hurry, Al."

While Lily continued to get away from James, Albus hurried to his suitcase to get changed. It was going to be a long struggle, Harry and Ginny realised.

…

The beach had not stopped the ruckus that the Potter children were causing. Even in the hot sun, it seemed their energy was as fresh as it always was.

Albus had immediately entered the water, staying close to the shallows as much as he could. James had – thankfully – given up on annoying his sister, and was instead digging a massive hole in the sand, commenting on how nice it would be when he was seventeen and could just use magic.

Harry had taken Lily into the water, but she, too, stayed close to the shallow part.

Ginny stayed on the sand, smiling as her husband and children enjoyed themselves on this holiday. It was about time they all got out and had some fun. Both she and Harry had been stuck in their jobs, barely having time for each other and their children, everything had become stale.

A fresh start was what they needed. And what better way than to do that then go to another country and enjoy its weather and local attractions?

After a while, she was startled from her thoughts by an angry voice erupting from where James had been digging his hole. _He_ was cackling wickedly, and on closer inspection, Ginny noticed a headful of dark hair poking from the waist-deep hole in the ground.

It was Albus. He was trying to desperately scramble out, but was receiving no help from his brother.

"James!" Ginny called. "What happened?"

James turned to his mother, looking innocent. "I told him there was an invisible surface over the hole, and he was stupid enough to believe me and walk over it… or into it. It's not my fault I have a stupid brother."

Ginny fought back a sigh. "Help him out, will you?" When James made no move to do as she had asked, her expression darkened slightly. "James!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Mum." James reached into the hole and pulled out his brother. "It's not like he couldn't climb out himself, anyway. It's not that deep."

"Well, my foot was stuck!" Albus argued.

"In the sand?"

"Yes."

"Invisible surfaces don't even exist," James told him. "You idiot."

Albus' face was now the colour of what Harry's had looked like when he'd spent over an hour in the sun. "Yeah, well… I knew that!" he said. "I was just testing to see if you knew it."

James snorted. "Oh, well, _sorry,_ I've learnt my lesson." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, James, you need to play by yourself," Ginny instructed.

"Mum, I'm _fifteen_!"

"And you're behaving like you're five."

"I don't _play_."

"James!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go and… dig a hole somewhere else." James stormed off towards another area of the beach, closer to where some other children were playing. Ginny decided to keep a watchful eye on him. If Albus could fall for something like that, then she had no doubt another, unsuspecting child could, too.

Harry and Lily returned from the water, Lily giggling as she tried to brush the wet sand from herself. It was hard to imagine for both of her parents that next September, she would be off to Hogwarts as well. What on earth were they going to do without three children at home?

"The water's really warm, Mum," Lily said. "You should try it."

Ginny smiled. "Maybe a little later," she replied. She was much happier sunbathing.

Albus joined them, too, and then a little while later, James. He had apparently become bored of digging, stating it was no fun when he knew he'd get into trouble for what he had planned.

Soon, they were all lying down on the sand together.

"I like this place," Lily said after a moment. "It's really hot, but can we come back again?"

"Yeah!" James and Albus replied in unison, "Can we come back?"

Ginny and Harry shared a look. Although comfortable in their financial situation, they weren't Malfoy-rich. They had used a lot savings in order to get themselves and their three children to this place.

It was Harry who spoke, chuckling to himself. "How about you enjoy the rest of the week we have here, and then ask us when we get back," he told them.

"Well, I already know I'll want to come back," Lily replied matter-of-factly.

"Same," James agreed.

"Me too," Albus added.

Harry and Ginny laughed. Right now, they wouldn't have minded coming back, either.

* * *

 _ **I felt like something light and fluffy today before work!  
**_

 _ **I'm doing a gift-giving fic a month for anyone who would like one. It's where I write you something based on pairings and prompts you provide for me. I have it all laid out on my profile, so if you'd like me to write you something between now and December 31, please send me a list of pairings and prompts you would like :) First come, first served basis.**_


End file.
